


Stained Glass

by FeelsVomit



Series: Red, White & Blue [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Character Death, F/M, Peggy Carter's funeral, Wakes & Funerals, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsVomit/pseuds/FeelsVomit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peggy's Funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second one. I intend to post one weekly so enjoy :)

There was stained glass in the Cathedral at Peggy’s funeral. When Steve had finally pulled his eyes away from the coffin. He couldn’t stop looking scared that if he did, he’d lose her if he took his eyes away. He’d already lost her. Twice.

The glass was pretty, rich with reds, purples and yellows.

In the war, the Howling Commandos had taken shelter in the rubble of a stone building. They had leant against the remains of the walls, their legs spread out in front of them. Just resting in the night that was too quiet. The building had had some status. There was the remains of stained glass windows in the interior. Steve looked at the window above Bucky. Fragments of reds and purples caught the yellow light from the fire as they clung to the window frame. He looked down to see Bucky looking at him, wearing that look of worry. Steve was used to seeing it. He nodded to tell Bucky he was fine. Bucky had gently tapped Steve’s foot with his before turning his attention back to something Dum Dum was saying.  

Steve looked at another window, preferring to look at them rather than focus on the fact Peggy was dead and his only other love missing. It was blue and green.

Bucky had found him praying in the church under the window that portrayed a scene of heaven and Eden in blues and greens. Steve clutched the rosary with weak, tired hand. It was shaking from the cold. Bucky had slung a jacket around Steve’s shoulders and hugged him. It was Sarah Roger’s birthday. The first one she hadn’t been there to celebrate. Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve’s that was painfully tight with white knuckles.

“Buck I...” Steve’s croaky voice broke.

“It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay Steve.” Bucky had said looking at Steve’s eyes as they began to water.

The Priest had stopped talking drawing Steve out of his daze. Steve didn’t need to listen to what the priests said at funerals, he’d heard it all a thousand times before. He looked at the coffin. The white flowers on top were beautiful. They were plain compared to the bright flowers that had filled her room. Even the flowers had lost their colour in Peggy’s death, like Steve’s world.

When Steve thought of colour, he remembered the vividness of seeing everything after project Rebirth. How bright Agent Carter’s lips had been, but not as bright as her eyes that were full of life. He remembered the blue of Bucky’s eyes, and the red cheeks he’d seen up close on cold winters night as they huddled together for warmth.

Steve’s chest ached with lost. The windows were stained with colour and memories.


End file.
